The Convict
Dashing rogue and Gentleman Adventurer. Dashing rogue and gentleman adventurer. |map = No }} The Convict, true name Marcus Fine (and also known under the alias Horatio Waxenwing) is an adventurer found in a player-owned port. He is a thief on the run from the father of his deceased ex-girlfriend. When unlocked, he can give special voyages to the player running the port if the player has 90 Thieving. He can be found upstairs in the bar when he is in port. The Convict can be unlocked through the tutorial or a special voyage. Upgrading an icon hotspot with the Stocks will increase your chance to attract the Convict. Marcus's story Previous storyline cutscenes can be replayed by talking to Marcus when he is in the port. Part 1: Meet the Convict Horatio is a criminal on the run for committing thefts and for causing the death of a woman. When the player's character threatens to turn him in for his crimes, Waxenwing accuses the player's character of hypocrisy, seeing as the player's character is a legend among the criminal underworld. Part 2: A Place Called Respite After stopping at the port, the Convict asks the player for a free passage to Hyu-Ji, where he hopes that the local sea orphans will accept him. Later, the player receives a letter in which Horatio tells the player of his success. He now has a home in the village of sea orphans. They view him with great curiosity and so he has begun to teach them his skills. Horatio also tells the player that his real name is Marcus Fine, and that he is on the run from the father of his ex-girlfriend. He had been involved with her, but he moved on and she took it badly. As a result, she threw herself off of Falador Castle and now her father blames him. Part 3: Return Mail The Convict returns to port with bad news. The man pursuing him knows of his location, so Marcus has devised a plan. He sent a letter to the man saying that the sea orphans are under his command and that a battle will ensue if his pursuit does not stop. The player realises that the sea orphans are no soldiers and that they will be slaughtered if they are attacked. Reluctantly, the player agrees to send ships to protect the village. After the Convict returns, the player threatens to kick him out of the port. The Convict, however, has set a plan in motion to send a letter to the White Knights, accusing the player of murdering several off-duty Knights, if Marcus is not around to prevent the letter from being mailed. Part 4: A Thief in the Night Marcus comes to the player telling of his compassion for the sea orphans. However, he is worried because sea orphans are disappearing at night. He is not sure if they are being killed or kidnapped so he asks the player to lend him a ship so that he can conduct an investigation. The player agrees that everything must be done to ensure the safety of the sea orphans. Upon return, Marcus tells the player that the sea orphans are being kidnapped by mercenaries working with a silent partner. He first suspected soothsayers, but after more investigations he put the blame on a khan named Tubjub who lives in a town on the other end of the island. He believes that Tubjub is the middleman who harvests the organs from the living sea orphans and sells them to the soothsayers. The Convict and the player agree that something must be done to stop this. Part 5: Do Unto Others Marcus, the Convict, decides to expose the khan of -an island- who is selling sea orphans' body parts to occultists. The khan had hired elite mercenaries, so Marcus must first visit the best illusionist in the Wushanko Isles so she can make Marcus look like one of the elite mercenaries. He then proceeds to expose the khan in front of his subjects and the khan has to flee. Part 6: Hail to the Khan The Lost-Men are going to raid the sea-orphans and they are lead by the exiled khan Tubjub. Marcus plans to blast them with gunpowder and needs your help against Tubjub. When Marcus comes back, you already receive news about what has happened. The explosives reduce Tubjub and the Lost-Men into fine red dust that even scared your captain to death. The explosion also attracts the Hyu-Ji's council, which visit the sea orphans to ask Marcus to become their khan. By becoming a khan, Marcus no longer needs your protection since attacking a khan will provoke others to fight, giving him diplomatic immunity. Upon successful completion of this voyage, The player is awarded with 25 Plate. Resource voyages The Convict's morale-based resource voyages are called A Bank Heist. They reward the player with chimes and the region's resource or, later in the game, Lacquer, but do not advance the story line. The adversity and reward vary depending on the region. When Marcus offers more than one special voyage, the player must choose between them. Experience voyages The Convict's experience voyages are called Brushing up on Old Cons. They reward the player with Thieving experience, but do not advance the story line. The adversity and reward vary depending on the region. When Marcus offers more than one special voyage, the player must choose between them. Joint voyages Marcus prefers to work with The Assassin. When both adventurers are in port, their joint voyages are available in the special voyages list. Additionally, when all of his, The Biologist and The Missionary's story voyages are complete, trio voyages become available when two of the trio are in port together. The storyline features them working together to defend Hyu-Ji from a joint attack by pirates, soothsayers and purists. Dialogue , The Convict, The Missionary, The Occultist, The Biologist, and The Whaler.]] Trivia *"A Thief in the Night" is a metaphor meaning an event that arrives without warning, often with painful or tragic consequences. * "Do Unto Others" references the saying commonly known as the Golden Rule: "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you." Category:Khans